


Mate

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: "It’s easy to live… when you’re in love."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于从roomate到soulmate的糟糕故事。  
> 包含性瘾，失眠，躁郁症设定。

宋闵浩怕鬼。  
但他却不怕突然在午夜响起的清脆敲门声——知道只有南太铉会比鬼还要勤地在这种时间上门骚扰。  
“又失眠了？”  
南太铉走进屋子，点头。  
“你干嘛这个点还穿正装？”南太铉问。  
“刚参加酒会回来。”  
“哦。”  
“南太铉，回家。”  
“不要。”  
“回家。”  
南太铉咬了咬下唇，说不要。  
“怎样才能让你回家？”  
“和我恋爱？”  
再次咬嘴唇。

★  
“我要在你身上做，春天对樱桃树做的事。”  
聂鲁达的诗句，是南太铉对宋闵浩说的第一句话。  
睡觉的时候，空气明明是安静不动的，但宋闵浩却总感觉有呼吸打在自己脸上。于是他睁眼，南太铉白净的脸蛋直接填充了整个视野。  
于是他尖叫，原因有二——一，怕鬼，而肤白的南太铉在黑暗中如鬼一般；二，刚才听到的那句诗，粗暴地说，就是“嗨，我要上你”。  
尖叫声停止，宋闵浩赶紧把整个身子塞到被窝里。  
隔着被子，他模糊地听到南太铉缓缓的脚步声，对方还说了一句“哎，你不要也怕我好不好”。  
他紧张地在被窝里等候，等到对面好似没动静后，才小心地探出头。  
天，这个新转来的同学比鬼还可怕，宋闵浩想。

第二天醒来，舍友好像已经洗漱完毕，趴在床上打游戏。  
“噢？醒了？早上好。”听到被子翻动的声音，南太铉抬头看了一眼对床的人，又低下头。  
——为什么能这么淡定，昨晚你对我做了什么别假装不知道好吗？  
看到宋闵浩还不下床，南太铉又说：“舍友，我建议你起床，洗漱，吃早餐，然后吃你的药。”说完指着宋闵浩书桌上的一板药。  
“奥氮平”。  
“什么病？”南太铉懒得拐弯抹角，直接问。  
宋闵浩犹豫了一会，最终还是说了出来：“躁郁症。”  
“哦，正巧，我也不是很正常，我失眠。”顿了顿继续，“还有性瘾。”  
他接着说：“还有，我对男生比较感兴趣。”  
语气平常得好像在说，“哦，你爱吃肉啊，我也是”。

两个精神状态都不太稳定的人，都选择了应用心理学，然后还住进了同一间宿舍。  
——挺巧的，都和你一样。

“性瘾”。  
宋闵浩听到这两个字时，顺带联想到昨夜那句聂鲁达的诗，一脸惊愕。  
南太铉会不会对他……  
“我会努力克制住的，你不要太担心。”  
——……“努力”？  
——意思是，也不是没有被盯上的可能？  
——？！  
对方似乎猜到了宋闵浩在想什么，起身下床，拉开抽屉，掏出一个亮闪闪的东西，朝对面丢去。  
“万一我克制不住，你用它。”  
宋闵浩拿起一看，手铐。  
——手铐都要用上？！  
“我说’万一’好吗？别把我当怪物看……其实，你想换宿舍也没问题，但是高中那时我总被要求换宿舍，已经很烦了。拜托，让我上了大学能够清净一点。如果你真的忍不了，那搬东西的时候必须和我一起搬，就这样。”将笔记本塞进背包，南太铉穿好鞋往外走，“第一天你最好别迟到，我不小心多买了一份早餐，在桌上，不要浪费。不喜欢也给我吃完。”  
关上门前他又补了一句：“敢浪费的话，我就在你身上做春天对樱桃树做的事。”  
“咔哒——”，门关上。  
宋闵浩赶紧起床吃早餐。

他的失眠问题好像不轻，宋闵浩想。  
几十分钟前还叮嘱宋闵浩“第一天最好别迟到”，然后自己却在第一节课上打瞌睡。  
——还有脸说我呀，你这样就很好吗？  
宋闵浩觉得这个舍友真是太讨厌了，可又让人怪心疼的。  
南太铉睡觉时不喜欢趴桌，而是将头靠在邻座人的肩上。而旁边的男生不太喜欢，总是嫌弃地把南太铉的头给推开。  
然后南太铉的头又重新搭上来。  
宋闵浩坐在他们后三排，看着这一幕在心里暗暗发笑。

下课铃响起，宋闵浩走过南太铉的邻桌男身旁，听到对方和朋友说：“刚才旁边那个新转来的性瘾男一直把头搭我肩上，恶心死了。”另一个男孩回话：“啊对，我宿舍有一个空床位，听说那人要转来时，我特别担心他会搬到我宿舍——难道他不是应该被关在医院里治疗吗？不知道现在谁是他的舍友，太可怜。”

——他的舍友是我。  
——他也没有、也不会那么可怕好吗？  
——他会给不熟悉的室友买早餐，虽然害羞地不敢承认。  
——而你们的“恶心”，又是什么恶毒的评价？

宋闵浩回到宿舍时，发现南太铉不知从哪里搞了把吉他，坐在床上随便弹了起来。  
看到宋闵浩归来，他停下，问，不介意吧？  
宋闵浩坐在书桌前，说不介意，你继续吧，然后打开笔记本打游戏。

时不时偷瞄右边的南太铉。  
盘腿坐在床上像个乖小孩，原本就足够白皙的手臂在透过玻璃窗照入寝室的阳光下堪称惨白，稍长的头发因为冷气的吹拂而一晃一晃，小声地跟着吉他声哼唱。  
明明是这么可爱的人，至少看上去是这样。  
“你偷看着我干嘛？”吟唱声戛然而止，南太铉问。  
“我……”  
“专心打你的《使命召唤》啊，这关我打了五次才过。”  
“好……”  
“今天的早餐可以吗？”  
“挺不错的……”  
“哦，那明天继续给你买那个。你吃腻了再和我说。”  
“噢。”  
然后宋闵浩继续打他的游戏，南太铉继续弹他的吉他。  
明明是在23℃的冷气房里，只有两个人，宋闵浩的额头却开始冒出汗珠。  
紧张极了。  
总觉得斜后方的那个人在盯着自己。  
十字准星对不准，误伤队友，跑错方向，误入敌军阵营，boom，爆炸，死亡。  
明明欲在南太铉面前好好表现，结果这一关打了六次都没过。  
身后的吉他声再次停止，嗯，南太铉一定又准备开始发言了。  
“你是傻吗？骗你这关难，你还真信？”南太铉放下吉他，起身，“来来来，让我给你示范。”  
他走到宋闵浩身后，俯身压在对方背上，木质清新的香水味朝宋闵浩袭来，南太铉的呼吸就正好在他的太阳穴旁。  
宋闵浩紧张地缩成一团。倒是南太铉，右手鼠标左手键盘地轻松打着游戏。  
——想说的是，他的香水味还挺好闻的。  
“OK，成功。你打游戏时专心一点行不？要严肃对待游戏啊，宋闵浩同学。”  
宋闵浩点头，心想：分心都是因为你一直在我身后好吗？  
“香水是Hermès的Terre EDT，放在浴室里，要用的话自己喷。我买太多了，一个人一时也用不完。”爬回床的南太铉补了两句。  
——“买太多”……这种理由怎么听都会觉得牵强。  
——其实他好像真的挺好的。  
——虽然有性瘾，但这也不是他能决定的事吧。  
——呃，我们应该可以好好相处的。  
“咳，”刚重启不久的吉他声又再次停止，南太铉说，“我要去浴室里自行解决一下。如果觉得听到我的声音很尴尬，最好戴上耳机。”  
“啊？解决什么事？”  
“性瘾的事。”  
“…………”  
宋闵浩乖乖地戴上耳机，音量最大。  
明明应该感到尴尬，但是很奇怪，竟然觉得南太铉还挺可爱？  
绝对是自己不正常。

而躁郁症患者与性瘾者的生活，其实远比想象中正常。  
聊天中途，南太铉会突然跑进浴室，宋闵浩知道接下来会发生什么，于是默默带上耳机——习惯了；“宋闵浩，吃奥氮平。”“知道了知道了。”“我是说，你，现在，马上当着我的面吃，不然和昨天一样又忘记了。”，立马乖乖地喝水服下白色药片——习惯了；问南太铉，既然失眠为什么不服药再睡觉，明明药瓶就在桌上，“以前吃，现在不想吃，晚上想看你睡觉”（这话也怪肉麻的），然后宋闵浩每天晚上在舍友的注视中怯怯入睡——习惯了。  
他没发病，他对他也没发病，一切都挺好的。

“怎么总是一个人待宿舍呢，不出去玩吗？”宋闵浩问。  
“又没人想和我做朋。没有朋友，也没有男朋友，我找谁玩去？”  
——我和你难道还不算朋友吗？  
“那就和我们一起玩啊。”指的是宋闵浩自己还有关系不错的朋友们。  
“我不想和他们在一块。”  
——……要求真多。  
“但是我只想要你……”一个长长的停顿，“……和我在一起……做……朋友。”  
宋闵浩心想，真的是讨厌死南太铉的断句了。  
“好吧。”面对的要求有些无理，可不知道怎么，又舍不得丢下他一个人，“今晚开始？”  
南太铉点点头，露出难得一见的笑容。

早知道就不答应南太铉了。  
现在的生活，如The Velvet Underground的《 _I’m Sticking With You》_ 里的歌词一样：  
_I’ll do anything for you_  
_我会为你做任何事_  
_Anything you want me too_  
_任何你想让我做的事_

“明天帮我买早餐。”  
南太铉说两个人既然成为了朋友，那宋闵浩就要买一次早餐（宋闵浩暗骂这是什么鬼逻辑），吃什么由南太铉决定。不就一次早餐嘛，有什么困难的，宋闵浩想。然后对方要吃班尼迪克蛋，宋闵浩说没问题。第二天因为忘了将闹钟调早，步行半个小时去最近的brunch店买到早餐再回到学校时已经迟到了。当他走进教室并挨了一顿批评时，坐在位置上的南太铉“咯咯咯”地笑。  
“肩膀借我靠一下。”  
上课时两个人挨着坐，打瞌睡的南太铉就把头靠在宋闵浩肩上，死沉沉地熟睡。宋闵浩发现南太铉睡觉时会流口水，“喂喂喂，你不要流口水啊……喂”，推开他嘛，又不太好。  
“帮我打这局游戏。”  
南太铉把电脑推到宋闵浩面前，说这局太难了，宋闵浩你帮帮我吧。然后南太铉转头吃薯片去，过了十几分钟，瞄一眼屏幕，“宋闵浩你是不是蠢蛋？打这么久还没过？！”。丢下零食，使游戏掌控权重回自己手中。“你不是说很难吗？……”“……对于你的水平来说。”“……南太铉……”“只是为了锻炼你的水平和心理素质，喂你不要生气。吃糖吃糖，请你吃糖。”南太铉随手撕开糖衣，将糖送到宋闵浩嘴边。而宋闵浩不理会，推开身边的人往门口走。“宋闵浩啊，我错了……”跟上前拉住对方的衣袖，可对方仍未回头，“别不理我。”宋闵浩转头，说，哈哈，耍你的，然后胸口招来一个重拳。  
——喂，和我做朋友就是为了这些事？

南太铉开始黏着宋闵浩。  
也如《 _I’m Sticking With You》_ 的歌词一般：  
_I’m sticking with you_  
_我呀会一直黏着你不放_  
_‘Coz I’m made out of glue_  
_因为我由胶水制成_  
_Anything that you might do_  
_任何你会做的事_  
_I’m gonna do too_  
_我也要跟随你的脚步_

要在一起，无论在哪里，都要在一起。  
听课时要和你并肩，要拉着你的背包带去吃午饭，要在图书馆自习室里看到你在我的对面。  
希望我和你的影子永不分离。

“哎，“小声地，”我们后面那两个人，就是心理系的那一对，对不？”  
“……南太铉学长和宋闵浩学长？不是，他们不是一对，只是室友和朋友。”  
女孩嗅了嗅，“关系是有多好，香水还用同一款。”掏出手机，悄悄侧过身，“两人长得还蛮帅的。”准备拍摄。  
原本没兴趣听讲座——南太铉把他拉来结果自己却睡着了——所以低头看书的宋闵浩突然抬头，对上镜头，说：“别开闪光灯，会影响他睡觉。”指了指靠着自己的南太铉。  
“噢噢，好的。”

★  
“你不会经常掉眼泪吧，宋闵浩？”  
“你当我几岁，南太铉？”  
“一直都当你三岁。”  
宋闵浩无奈。  
“待会要一起去吃晚饭吗？”  
“不了，今晚我可能晚点回宿舍，可能不回。”南太铉转过身，回答。  
“……要去干什么？”  
“见别人。”  
“约会？”  
“不算。”  
“好吧。”  
——“不算”，这并不是完全的否定。  
——也就是说，其实也带有约会的性质？  
南太铉提起包，道了再见，出门。  
和他认识后，第一次看到他不喷香水就出门。  
和他认识后，第一次在没有南太铉的宿舍里睡觉。  
居然失眠了。  
宋闵浩想起南太铉那儿有安眠药——吃一颗不会有什么事吧，起身、开灯、寻找，却怎么也找不着。他把药带走了？  
明明从未见他吃过一次药。  
宋闵浩懊恼地爬回床上，现在是凌晨三点整，他不知道时针指向哪个数字、分针处在哪个位置时他才能坠入梦境，还好明早没有课。  
妈的，南太铉到底去干什么了。

“早。吃早餐。”  
早晨醒来时，宋闵浩看到南太铉已经换上白色T恤，然后盘腿坐在床上看书。  
——好像睁开眼就在宿舍、昨晚就在宿舍过夜一般。  
宋闵浩问，你昨晚干什么去了。  
对方不抬头，说回家去了。  
轻哼了一声，宋闵浩接着说。  
“你上次回家时喷了五喷香水。你昨晚没喷。  
“四天的小长假，你回家，仍把你的药留在宿舍，因为家里有药，而你昨晚带走了它。  
“你和我说话时，总凶凶地盯着我。昨晚，哦不，现在你都没敢看着我说话。  
“所以，你有事瞒着我，我知道。  
“拜托，不要对我藏有什么秘密。  
“你要知道，无论你怎样，我都不会不喜欢你的。”  
——怎么总藏不住，我想要去隐藏的事。总是这么轻易地被你发现。  
南太铉放下手中的书，仍低头，咬着嘴唇，纠结是否该坦白。  
“南太铉。”  
南太铉还是在咬唇。  
“南太铉。”宋闵浩重复他的名字。  
终于肯抬头对上宋闵浩的目光。  
“我……”支支吾吾，这可不像南太铉的风格，“和别人，做那事了。忍不住。”  
宋闵浩犹豫地指了指床。  
“……这事？”  
“对，这事。”  
明明应该是感到完全震惊才对，宋闵浩的心情却掺进了一丝失落。  
“宋闵浩……”  
“你自己的事嘛，我又管不着。”  
也是，南太铉想。

直接地说，就是南太铉找到了固定床友。晚上九点的闹铃响起，拿上药瓶，背包走人，留下宋闵浩一个人，不在宿舍过夜的次数越来越多。  
——胶水粘得没这么稳固了。  
好奇，非常好奇，有固定床伴的生活是怎样的。  
“唷，宋闵浩，处男啊？”  
宋闵浩踹一脚南太铉，说你别弄错重点。  
“就是纯粹的性，不然能怎样？”  
宋闵浩问，你对他就没有一点感情吗。  
“没有，一点都没有。只干，甚至不接吻——吻是要留给喜欢的人的，纯粹为了满足各自身体的需要，就像‘fuck’与‘make love’的区别。”  
宋闵浩又继续问，就不怕对方有什么病嘛。  
“你当我和你一样三岁、做事考虑不周全？我和他都会定期检查，而且约定好了，不准找其他人上——纯粹为了健康，没有情感因素。”  
如果对方违约了呢，宋闵浩又问。  
“那就找另一个人。”  
“好麻烦哪……”  
“其实有更简单的办法，”南太铉调皮地咬了咬嘴唇，“你在宿舍直接上我不就好了嘛。”  
——…………  
“哈哈哈，我开玩笑的。”  
——…………

他们有时候会聊到X先生，就是南太铉的固定床友——“关于他，我只知道联系方式和身体，其它一无所知，所以使用未知数X来称呼。”  
X先生高吗？  
“高，比你高。188cm，好像是模特的标准身高？”  
X先生帅吗？  
“说实话，比我都帅，更别说你了。”然后遭来宋闵浩的敲头。  
X先生尺寸如何？  
“挺好的，不对，很好的。我不知道你的，就不比较了。”  
X先生单身吗？  
“废话，我还是有原则的。”  
X先生让人感觉如何？  
“感觉挺不错。”  
好像你和X先生挺适合在一起的呀，为什么不喜欢他？  
“他让我的身体感觉畅快，但我的精神上却没有愉悦的感觉，没有那种，让我想“每一秒、每一刻、每一小时、每一天、每一年都和他在一起”的感觉，没有。  
“而且，我有喜欢的人。  
“虽然他大概不可能喜欢我，但是，我还是喜欢他。”

宋闵浩遇见过X先生。寒假时，在餐厅的靠窗位，遇见一个男人和南太铉并肩走在街对面。  
长得高，长得帅，通过手指和鼻梁来推测那玩意儿尺寸不小，大概就是那位X先生了。  
缩减两厘米，X先生拉近和南太铉间的距离，南太铉立刻向旁边走开。  
将手搭在南太铉腰上，X先生欲搂过南太铉，南太铉立刻不耐烦地推开他。  
南太铉一直在皱眉，看来对X先生真没感觉。  
一直在盯着窗外的两人，都忘了点餐。  
“学长，点餐啊。”对面的女孩说。  
将注意力重新放到餐单上，宋闵浩慌张地点头。

★  
是听东欧诗歌讲座时，坐在前方、拿出手机拍下宋闵浩和南太铉的大一学妹。  
“学长啊，可以和我约会吗？”  
寒假的前一天，她问。  
觉得她好像挺好的，约会嘛，只是约会嘛。这么想，宋闵浩就答应了。  
一个半月的假期，他们就频繁约会了。

“假期这么长，你干嘛不找我玩，一次都没约我出去诶。”  
“我有事要忙……”  
“什么事？”  
宋闵浩未来得及回答，一阵急促的敲门声响起。南太铉起身，说我去开。  
打开门，一个女生。  
她闯入他们的宿舍，在南太铉反应过来之前。  
南太铉看着她走到宋闵浩面前，附身，低头。  
“学长，我们在一起吧。”  
女生主动接吻。  
——寒假都在忙着约会。  
——和她。  
南太铉摔门就走。

一个人忙着恋爱，另一个忙着性事。  
虽然上课时仍会挨着坐，但南太铉不再把头搭在宋闵浩肩上。  
不再打瞌睡了，因为几乎每晚都服药后再睡觉——既然不需要在黑夜中看着宋闵浩，那就服药吧。  
没有了南太铉的早餐，没有了南太铉在衬衫上留下的口水，没有了南太铉“喂，吃药”的叮嘱。  
上一次和南太铉一起打游戏，是什么时候？  
上一次看着南太铉弹一下午的吉他，是什么时候？  
上一次看着南太铉跑到浴室自行手动解决，又是什么时候？  
很久以前了。  
原本该是天天会遇到的事。

“南太铉，你和X在一起吗？”  
“在，怎么？”  
“哦，那算了，祝你们做得愉快。”  
“你干什么？”  
“没事……你去忙你的吧……”  
“宋闵浩。”  
“真没事啊，哈哈哈，你不要让X久等。”  
“宋闵浩。”  
“……我钱包掉了。”  
南太铉转身对X先生说，现在有事，明晚再见面，行么。  
他知道X先生会同意，没等对方回答，转身拦车。

蠢蛋，干嘛一个人跑来郊区破旧的游乐场，还丢了钱包。  
“本来想假装丢了钱包，然后求助学妹，给她一个惊喜。结果想起她周末去旅行了，而我的钱包，真的不知道丢哪儿了。”  
“哦。”又是学妹，总是学妹。  
“你的X先生不生气吗？”  
“一，他没有你重要；二，X先生，他不是‘我的’。”  
前半句听得宋闵浩脸红。  
“回去吧，这儿挺阴森的。”南太铉提议。  
“既然来了，就玩一玩吧。”

玩个屁，南太铉想。  
废旧的游乐园，什么都玩不了。两个人只能坐在摩天轮里，还是离地最近的那一个舱——爬上去太危险了。  
真的很无聊，南太铉斜了一眼宋闵浩，今天他莫名兴奋。  
“我和学妹挺好的。”  
“哦。”关我屁事啊。  
“她有时候会帮我买早餐，我也会帮她买。”  
“哦。”关我屁事啊。  
“她不喜欢黑色，和你完全不一样。”  
“哦。”关我屁事啊。  
“她比你可爱多了。”  
“滚。”关我屁事啊。  
南太铉直接走出摩天轮。  
——你和她怎样，全都关我屁事。  
“喂，南太铉，今晚回宿舍好不好？”听到宋闵浩在身后喊。  
——你已经四天没在宿舍过夜了。  
“好。”

今晚不吃药。  
明晚不想吃。  
后晚也不想。  
南太铉拿出手机，给X先生发了条简讯。  
“我们能不能下个月再见面？”  
关机，他凝视对面已经熟睡的宋闵浩。  
——比起X先生带来的身体快感，你带来的精神愉悦更加迷人。

★  
宋闵浩前几天很开心，包括在废旧游乐园那一夜。  
在宿舍时也很开心，打游戏一次就过，不停地找南太铉聊天。  
也不知道是因为恋情顺利呢，还是因为南太铉最近都回宿舍过夜。

“太铉学长早！”站在门口的学妹说。  
南太铉没理会，翻了个白眼走出宿舍。  
“……你是不是不喜欢我？”她委屈地问。  
“我不喜欢我喜欢的人之外的任何人。  
“而且你，有让我讨厌的理由。”  
头也没回。

太棒了，今天没有课。  
太棒了，明天是他的生日。  
太棒了，可以为他做个蛋糕。  
一定要把喜欢的歌词裱在上面。

再去买了点零食，几张正版游戏碟，回到宿舍时已是十点半。  
宿舍里没开灯。  
不对呀，睡这么早？还想和你一起在午夜时吹蜡烛、吃蛋糕。  
“宋闵浩，我回来了。”  
床上的人侧身，没有回答。  
“宋闵浩，讲话啊……”  
没有回答。  
“哎，真是的，睡那么早干嘛。“放下手中的东西，看了眼桌上的药，数量没少，”喂，起来吃药……”  
没有回答。  
“宋闵浩！”  
没有回答。  
——前几天异常兴奋？  
——现在非常消沉？  
——难道……  
——躁郁症发作？  
南太铉跪在床旁，拍了拍宋闵浩的背部，对方没有回应。  
他起身，半蹲，凑近宋闵浩的脸庞，看到他盯着墙，睫毛湿湿的，脸颊上有长长的泪痕，像蜗牛留下的透明痕迹。  
好像真的是躁郁症发作。  
南太铉重新跪在床边，头贴在淡蓝色的床单上。  
发呆。  
突然开始流泪，小声地哭泣。他也不明白自己为什么要哭，宋闵浩又不是要死掉呀。自己也明明是不大喜欢流泪的人。  
——你喜欢了别人，我不知道要怎么做。  
——你的躁郁症发作，我不知道要怎么做。  
——我自己也有问题，我不知道要怎么做。  
——好像又很多可以让我流泪的原因。  
——但是只有一个最重要。

“叮咚”，十二点整。  
“宋闵浩啊，生日快乐。  
“我喜欢你，我不知道要怎么做。”

蛋糕上的歌词吗？  
_Sometimes I feel so happy_  
_有时我感觉愉悦_  
_Sometimes I feel so sad_  
_有时我感到难过_  
_But mostly, you just made me mad_  
_但大多时候，你使我疯狂_

★  
四月，一切回归正轨。  
抑郁期过去，他正常。  
继续和X先生上床，和以前一样。

五月，有点烦人。  
临近南太铉的生日，宋闵浩却突然和女友一起去旅行，计划11号才归来。  
南太铉面无表情地躺在床上，身旁是X先生。  
“叮叮”，简讯提示音。  
“南太铉，生日快乐:)”，来自宋闵浩。  
在心里骂了一声“滚”，然后南太铉起身穿上衣服。  
“要去哪儿？”X先生问。  
“我自己开间房。”

六月，炎热，夜晚空调20℃，宿舍里只有宋闵浩一个人，冷。  
七月，放假，不见面。  
八月，放假，不见面。  
一个人跑去斯德哥尔摩旅行，另一个，天天忙着约会。  
——I’m not sticking with you now.

★  
宋闵浩发誓，自己绝对没有眼花。  
那个人绝对是X先生。  
而X先生身旁的人，绝对不是南太铉。  
——“吻是要留给喜欢的人的。”  
——南太铉怎么可能会和X先生接吻？  
但是X先生却和那个人，走进了酒店。  
——“我和他都会定期检查，而且约定好了，不准找其他人上。”

南太铉将桌上的药瓶丢进包里，准备出门。  
宋闵浩从浴室里走出来，问他要去干嘛。  
“干嘛？干X先生。”手摸到门把手。  
“那个，我不知道你知道了没……X先生，好像有和别人在一起……了。”  
南太铉回答，知道，只是装作不知道而已。  
“既然知道，为什么还不和他断绝关系？再找别人啊。”  
“他挺好的，就忍一下。再找另一个合适的人，不容易的。”  
“南太铉，能不能为你的健康着想？”  
“那你能不能为我的病着想？我他妈的现在难受得很，想赶紧解决那事。”南太铉使力拉开门。  
“南太铉，如果染上了那种病……”宋闵浩把门大力关上。  
“宋闵浩，我现在忍得很痛苦。”  
“不行。”  
“宋闵浩。”  
“不行。”  
“宋闵浩！”  
“不行！”  
南太铉好像真的很难受，眼眶都红了，牙齿死死地咬住嘴唇，真担心下一秒会咬出血。  
宋闵浩不知道要怎么办。那副手铐？不行，有点可怕。  
他看到南太铉的眼泪流下来，哎，怎样才能让他不哭。  
“妈的。”  
一用力，将南太铉抵在墙上。  
比较简单的、能让南太铉停止咬唇的方法，就是接吻。  
南太铉的嘴唇沾上泪水，有些咸。开始他是惊愕，然后抵不过宋闵浩的进攻，立刻让他侵入自己的领地。  
——“吻是要留给喜欢的人的。”  
比较简单的，能让南太铉此刻不那么难受的方法，就是做爱。  
手并不闲着，开始解宋闵浩的衬衫的扣子。很紧张，很胆怯，动作小心翼翼，双手颤抖——明明是平时经常做的事，此时却一点儿都不熟悉。指尖触碰到对方的深麦色的皮肤，南太铉承认，这让他很兴奋。他的胯不自觉前顶，与宋闵浩的碰撞。手在对方的身体上来回抚摸——迷人的摩擦感，然后他的手下移，解开宋闵浩牛仔裤的扣子。  
宋闵浩很积极——不，明明就是他主动的。松开对方的嘴唇，他吻南太铉的脖颈。即使今天没喷香水，在南太铉的脖颈上仍残留着Hermès Terre EDT的气味。再舔舐南太铉的喉结，产生的酥麻感引得对方微仰头，发出轻声的喘息。手探进T恤里，抚过那牛奶一般洁白而柔滑的肌肤，手指顺着脊柱下滑。一只手解开前面的扣子，另一只扯开内裤，后方的手便轻松地无障碍地抚摸到南太铉的臀部。他轻捏，南太铉发出呻吟，身子前顶。  
真是不乖，宋闵浩用力回顶南太铉，此刻几乎没有距离，双方的火热隔着布料都能互相感受到。  
然而，在距离继续减少——变成负距离——之前，南太铉突然推开宋闵浩。  
双方尴尬地喘气。  
然后南太铉冲进浴室，关门。  
宋闵浩听到细细的呻吟声从里面传来。  
一声绵长的呻吟——大概达到了高潮——结束许久后，浴室的门还是没有被打开。  
“南太铉？”  
“南太铉。”  
“太铉啊……”  
宋闵浩打开浴室门，南太铉蹲在角落，下身赤裸，水从淋浴头中喷洒出，使得他身上的T恤被打湿后紧贴皮肤。  
“太铉。”  
宋闵浩走近他，在他面前蹲下，任由水淋湿自己。  
“不要哭好不好……”而南太铉的哭声却仍没有要停下的意思。  
“抱歉……我真的……不想让你不得已对我做种事……  
“我怕和我做了那种事以后……你会不喜欢我……我真的真的很怕……  
“对不起……对不起……宋闵浩……真的对不起……”  
继续低头痛哭。  
——蠢蛋，忘记我说过的“无论你怎样，我都不会不喜欢你的”了么？  
宋闵浩拍了拍南太铉的背，说：“你先洗个澡，好不好？”  
南太铉乖乖地点头。  
宋闵浩帮他脱掉T恤。  
“可以吗？”  
宋闵浩指的是内裤。  
南太铉点头。  
然后他脱掉他的内裤。

南太铉的身子洁白干净，令人想要疼爱，勾不起任何邪念。  
挤出沐浴液，打泡，抹在南太铉身上，每一处都细细地清洗——即使是本应使人尴尬的下身也不回避，然后冲洗泡沫。  
拿过浴巾，拉起一直坐在地上的南太铉，给他擦身子。然后给他穿上衣服。  
再帮他吹干头发。  
最后领他走回软软的床，盖上被子。

“我去洗个澡才行。”宋闵浩全身淋湿。  
南太铉的半边脸从被子中露出，点头。  
宋闵浩抓过浴巾走向浴室，突然停下脚步。  
“和X先生切断联系，好么？就当我拜托你。”  
“嗯。”

★  
宋闵浩心想，做人还是需要坦诚一些，自己绝对不能像那该死的X先生，对亲近的人有所隐瞒——暂且不谈南太铉对X先生来说是不是“亲近的人”。  
于是，他把自己在宿舍和南太铉险些“跨越友情界线”的事告诉了女友。  
“险些？险些？！”  
“就是没做……”  
“接吻了？”  
“嗯。”  
“衣服脱了？”  
“差不多。”  
“触碰到下身了？”  
“嗯。”  
“………………”  
“我不想对你有任何隐瞒，所以才坦白的。但为了他，希望你不要和别人说。”  
“嗯。”

三天后。  
“我发誓我要求舍友保密了。”  
“我都说了，不能说出去。”  
“对不起……能不能原谅我……”  
“……可是事情很严重，对他的影响很大。对我也是，虽然我不在乎，但是你和我在一起，也不好受吧，大概？”  
“闵浩……”  
“我的意思你应该知道。”  
“…………”  
“南太铉对我很重要，如果因为你他受到了伤害，无论是轻是重，我都不想宽容。”  
“学长……”  
“我的意思就是，我们应该分手了。”

心理系的应用心理学A班的一对同桌、室友，两个男的，一个躁郁症，一个性瘾，两人在宿舍里险些上床，这事传得整个校园人人皆知。  
“哎，就是他对不对，那个南什么……”  
“没想到宋闵浩喜欢男人的身体啊……”  
“怪不得我说宋闵浩怎么能忍受南太铉那么久，一年多了，南太铉都没换宿舍。你知道高中那时他换了多少个宿舍吗？13个都有了呢。”  
“室友都有女友了，还要勾引他，不要脸。”  
“听说他在校外一直有约人……”  
“是和多少个人做过了，还不够？必须要拉上室友？”

南太铉推开宿舍门，宋闵浩看到有几个人在宿舍门口指指点点。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那个，我和她分手了。”  
“嗯。”  
“对不起。”  
“不是你的错，是我的问题。”  
“我不应该告诉她的。”  
“坦白是对的，你没错。”  
“我没想到她…………”  
“宋闵浩，我们就不能不聊这个事吗？”  
宋闵浩不出声。  
南太铉发言。  
“我不管他们怎么看我，我真的不在乎，我从小到大都习惯别人异样的目光和区别对待了。  
“应该道歉的是我，我让你很难堪，对吧？  
“你先关心自己好吗，谁他妈要你关心我了？  
“主动接吻，毫不抗拒。  
“事后还毫不回避地帮我洗澡。  
“要求我和X断绝关系——除去为我健康着想外，大概掺杂了你的私人感情，对吧？  
“为了我和你可爱的小学妹分手。  
“天哪，我喜欢你喜欢得要发疯。  
“但是，他妈的，你承认你喜欢我，会死吗？”

南太铉又流泪了，又咬嘴唇了。  
宋闵浩知道，这次，使用接吻战术是无效的。  
他摇摇头，声音颤抖地说不能。  
对方摔门离开。

★  
大三的下学期，南太铉搬走了，没人搬进来。  
“谁敢和宋闵浩一个宿舍啊？”

虽然还是会在教室里看到南太铉，但不知道他现在住在哪儿，有没有新的床伴——祈祷不是X先生，睡前有没有好好吃药。  
相遇时目光对上，然后南太铉迅速收回，转身离开。  
身边的人和他也不亲近——曾经自己是他唯一的朋友，宋闵浩不知道去哪里打听他的消息。

大四开学的第一天，南太铉没来上课。  
第二天，也没来。  
第三天，还是。  
“那个，你知道南太铉去哪儿了么？”宋闵浩问班长。  
“老师说出国了，好像不打算回来。有人说是去斯德哥尔摩了，有人说去了多伦多，有人说去了惠灵顿……哎，宋闵浩，我以为你会知道的啊，你不是他最好的朋友么？”

是的，是最好的朋友。

最好的朋友，在未来三年半却毫无联系。

_“是被人称为祸水的你，如魔障般在无尽的夜晚折磨我的心。”_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermès Terre EDT，宋闵浩的家里有四瓶，三瓶未拆封，一瓶只剩1/3左右——南太铉离开后玻璃瓶内的液体1毫升都未减少。  
——“我买太多了，一个人一时也用不完。”  
大概也没有太多人和他一样，买香水一次性买个八瓶，然后找室友一起用完。  
——也不嫌贵。  
大三上学期——就是他和他的关系闹得很尴尬的那个学期——的最后一天，宋闵浩收拾完自己的东西就离开了，没怎么管南太铉。  
下学期，南太铉不继续在学校住，与他有关的一切物品都被搬走，除了那四瓶香水。  
开学前一天，宋闵浩一个人在宿舍里打扫卫生，于是在浴室里看到了一瓶瓶身已积灰的Hermès Terre EDT。他打开下方的储物柜，再加三瓶，塑封都未拆。  
——也不嫌浪费。  
接下来的四天，他把香水时刻放在背包里，想要在遇到南太铉时还给他。结果两人一相遇，对方立刻调头走人，全然不给机会。  
第五天，宋闵浩拦住一个大一学弟，说：“学弟，帮我把这个东西转交给那个学长，又高又瘦又白又臭脸的那个。谢啦。”说完指向走在斜对面的南太铉。  
于是可怜的学弟提着牛皮纸袋走向南太铉，五秒后返回。  
他把纸袋还给宋闵浩，说：“学长，那个学长叫你滚。”  
宋闵浩懊恼地摸了摸额头。  
“你们是情侣吵架了么？……”学弟问。  
“滚。小孩子一边儿玩去。”  
看来南太铉是真的打算放弃那几瓶香水了。  
丢了也觉得可惜，宋闵浩打算拿它们来当空气清新剂用。  
只需要在宿舍喷上一喷，他妈的，这熟悉的味道，立刻让他想起了南太铉，于是一整晚睡不好。  
于是赶紧把它们塞回储物柜，直到毕业。  
毕业时，原本是想把它们丢掉的，结果想想丢掉还挺浪费的，有点儿心痛。  
——不不不，是想到这是南太铉的东西，就不太舍得丢掉。  
——南太铉唯一留下的东西，除去过去他送的那些书和游戏碟。  
——其实，留下来的话，让宋闵浩也挺心痛的。  
于是他就留着这几瓶香水，在公寓书架下的储物柜里，留了两年多。  
两年多，他拿了硕士学位，成为心理咨询师，陷入两段不温不火的恋情。  
参加的酒会的频率越来越高，人际关系网越来越大——本身就不小，闻过且能识别的香水越来越多——曾经对这玩意儿一点也不懂，南太铉还屡次纠正他的发音“’Hermès’里那个’H’是不发音的啊，蠢蛋。”  
Hermès Terre EDT的味道并不常闻到。  
所以当他打开公寓门，那股熟悉的气味朝他袭来时，他立刻辨认出。  
却突然想不起这款香水是什么，太久了，太久了。  
只记得是“南太铉的味道”。  
——不，他怎么可能回来。  
——怎么可能找到我的地址？  
——而且，怎么可能想见我？  
不可能的，都不可能的，应该是对门的邻居换了新香水，宋闵浩想。  
然后他就出门聚会去了。  
当晚睡前母亲打来电话，说今天有个人打电话来问宋闵浩的住址，声称是宋闵浩的大学同学，也没想太多就把地址告诉了对方，后来想想不会是歹徒吧？于是打电话来确认宋闵浩有没有出事。  
宋闵浩说没事，妈你放心吧。  
挂掉了电话，突然想起出门时遇到的香水味，还有母亲说的“大学同学”。  
——南太铉。  
他立刻回拨，“妈，把那个人的手机号给我。对对对，就是问要我的地址的那个。”  
手指离屏幕还有0.7cm的距离，宋闵浩还在犹豫。  
最终还是按下了拨号键。  
平日让人不耐烦的待接听声此刻让他无比紧张。他希望待接听声立刻停止——想确认对方是否就是南太铉；又希望它一直持续不断——没有勇气面对那个人，也不知道要怎么起头。  
电话另一头的人在十几秒后选择了接听，没有疑惑的“喂？”，也没有礼貌的“你好”，而是浅浅的呼吸声。  
宋闵浩同样。  
两人都不敢出声，好似怕什么东西会被声音导致的空气振动弄碎一般。  
——不对，即使是在电话中听到南太铉的呼吸声，就让宋闵浩觉得很不真实了。  
“……南太铉？”还是宋闵浩起的头。  
对方的回应迅速：“是我。”

  
★  
你好吗？  
去哪儿了？  
有男朋友了吗？  
性瘾的……情况如何？  
回来了以后还走吗？  
……  
这三年多来积攒的问题太多，纠结了21个小时，宋闵浩仍不知道要先问哪一个。  
他约南太铉出来，地点南太铉定。对方出乎预料地爽快答应，然后报上一家酒吧的名字——“Bar”。  
“明晚九点见，挂了。”一点给别人挽留的机会都不留。  
然后剩下的二十一个小时，南太铉的声音一直在宋闵浩脑内打转。  
宋闵浩不常去酒吧，也不了解那家“Bar”是清吧还是？……再加上以前南太铉也不常去酒吧，所以南太铉约在酒吧见面时，宋闵浩的第一想法是：这些年学坏了？  
当他在Bar里看到趴在吧台上打瞌睡的南太铉时，心想，啊，自己错了。  
熟悉的香味，黑发，黑T恤，黑色水洗牛仔裤，白色高帮帆布鞋，耳洞数量不变，没比以前瘦太多——其实原本就足够瘦，就是手臂和手上多了几个文身，小小的。脑袋旁放着一杯冰水，不是酒。活像刚成年又不成熟的少年。  
——变得并没有太多，应该。  
——除了睡觉可以趴桌，不再找人靠肩膀之外。  
宋闵浩轻拍他的肩，瞌睡中的南太铉醒来，揉了揉软软的脸，再理了理头发。他望见身旁的宋闵浩，说：“你来啦。”  
而宋闵浩只顾着发愣。  
“坐啊。”  
宋闵浩拉开旁边的椅子，坐下，好像什么酒都不想喝，也要了杯冰水。旁边的人把下巴抵在桌面上，晃着玻璃杯，响起冰块相互撞击的声音。  
宋闵浩决定先问“嗨，你这几年过得怎样”，但南太铉抢先开口。  
“让我猜，你肯定心想我学坏了是不？”  
——是。  
“宋闵浩，你总是有点儿守旧……啊不是，不能这么说，应该说你什么都怕。怕去了酒吧就变坏，怕我消失了几年就学坏，怕我突然回来是为了做什么坏事，是么？”  
冰块声戛然而止，“咔哒”，南太铉放下玻璃杯，转头面对宋闵浩，四目相对。  
“就连承认喜欢我，你都怕。”  
宋闵浩立刻低下头，手指紧张地来回摩擦带水珠的杯壁。  
“嗤，都过去那么久的事，提起了还这么不好意思？”  
看到宋闵浩没有回应，他又继续说。  
“我没有学坏，我不知道你对’学坏’的定义是什么，反正我不杀人不放火不闹事，和以前没什么两样。  
“性瘾，情况比以前好一些了。超过半年没有做了吧，在努力地学习克制。过程挺痛苦的，可是又没办法，必须这样。”  
声音停下，他艰难地咽了咽口水。  
为什么要这样，宋闵浩问。  
“不想再和别人发生关系，虽然知道自己对他们没有任何感情，只是纯粹的性，我也不想再这样下去了。突然不喜欢没有爱的性。  
“不用吃药也能睡得不错，但是偶尔想起你的时候，还是要吃。  
“关于‘放弃喜欢宋闵浩’这样的事，我从来没有考虑过。飞往斯德哥尔摩时——哦，忘了告诉你，我这几年都待在斯德哥尔摩——我也没考虑过。毕竟我喜欢你，不是为了索取什么，只是因为你让我感觉很愉悦而已。  
“没有你的这几年，我也没有过得很艰难。”南太铉微笑，绝不是硬扯出来的那种，“没有那种失恋的人那样失落，甚至自残或自杀，我没有啦。不对，我都没有失恋，我知道你喜欢我，只是你自己不承认而已。想到你喜欢我这样的事实，我还觉得挺开心的”  
“只是，只是你不承认而已，宋闵浩。”  
“我很喜欢你，但是我不会干扰你的生活，你放心。  
“我就是仍然很喜欢你而已，你也不需要有任何回应。  
“就这么多，我想说的就这么多。此刻你也不需要牵强地对我表示什么安慰与同情——虽然可能是出于真心，我真的可以管好自己的，我一个人可以过得挺好。  
“虽然两个人，可能会过得更好一些。”  
南太铉再次趴在吧台上，用手指去抚摸另一只手上的文身。从他的面部表情中解读不到任何，沮丧、愤怒、愉悦，宋闵浩全都解读不到。南太铉好像只是与宋闵浩几日未见，然后约出来和个酒，“嘿，给你讲讲我这几天遇到的趣事”，那样平静自然。  
他听从他，没有表示任何安慰与同情，就一直在暗黄灯光下喝一晚上的冰水，续杯，续杯，再续杯。  
南太铉大部分时间趴桌睡觉，嘴角上扬。睡醒了就喝点水，看到宋闵浩还未离开，继续闭眼睡觉。  
宋闵浩想，以后他与南太铉的关系大概就是如此，脆弱，安静，无声，温柔，谨慎，好似一个错误的动作就可以将此破坏。  
他负责睡觉，他负责看他睡觉。  
谁也没提出要离开，直到酒保说是时候该走了，宋闵浩才拍拍南太铉，叫醒对方。他帮南太铉理了理头发，仅仅几秒又立刻收回手——担心如此亲昵的动作会招来南太铉的厌烦。  
——在过去是很平常的动作。  
“嗯。”南太铉揉眼睛，然后跳下椅子，走出Bar。宋闵浩在后面默默跟上。  
南太铉让宋闵浩别再继续跟着了，“你的家不在这个方向”。  
宋闵浩回答嗯，但还是跟着南太铉走。  
——只是想多看你一会儿啊。  
“不要这样啊，宋闵浩。你这样的在乎会让我很难受。  
“拜托，你停下。”  
宋闵浩停下脚步，南太铉转头，距离7m左右，很好。  
“对，就这样，不准再前进了。”  
他满意地转过头。  
“晚安。”  
宋闵浩很听话地没有前进一步，他只是定在原地，看着南太铉的身影消失在远远的拐角。

  
★  
南太铉声称，他绝对只是因为更加信任宋闵浩而已，以及宋闵浩对南太铉熟悉，才选择了他作为自己的心理咨询师。  
我大概只算得上对过去的你熟悉，宋闵浩心想。  
但南太铉应该不会有什么恶意。  
“宋闵浩，请把我当普通客户对待就好。”  
而南太铉，大概是宋闵浩工作以来接触到的最棘手的客户。  
南太铉遇到的问题和多数人一样，感情问题。  
“我真的很喜欢他的，越来越喜欢。”  
“为了他才回来的。”  
“我也真的不追求什么，但也真的有些难过。”  
“不是很悲伤，就是心里某一个地方痒痒的。”  
“挠了难受，不挠也难受，怎样好像都不对。”  
“要怎样才好？”  
………  
最后还自觉地补充一句，“我绝对没有在暗示什么，我只是把我真实的内心想法都倾诉出来，仅此而已。”  
但，不管怎么说，宋闵浩还是人，具有情感。  
他没法绝对客观地回答南太铉的问题，即使努力尝试了，开口时还是会支支吾吾。  
曾经以为自己很厉害，读硕士时被导师称赞是最优秀的学生之一，即使在心理咨询机构工作时间不长，也能凭借出色的表现获得上司的认可，能够轻松应对每一位客户并与之建立良好合作关系……年轻有为。  
可是遇到南太铉，什么都不对。  
回答问题艰难。  
额头冒出汗珠。  
双手不停摩擦。  
目光难以固定。  
南太铉倒是挺淡定，好似他才是冷静的心理咨询师。  
一直这样也不太好，对任何一方都是，于是宋闵浩询问南太铉，能不能换另一位咨询师。  
答案当然是南太铉附带微笑地拒绝。  
“我只是对你很信任而已，不为其他。”  
宋闵浩摊摊手，好吧。  
“我正好下班，要不要一起去吃晚饭？”对于南太铉会回复个肯定答案，宋闵浩没抱多大期望。  
南太铉却不犹豫地说好。  
每一个“一起吃晚饭”都是“想和你聊天”的借口。  
宋闵浩说：“就当像朋友一样聊天，可以么？你想说什么都好，我都听。”  
“其实也没什么好说的。”  
他说，大一，还未转学应用心理学时，他就已经在学瑞典语了，因为喜欢亨宁·曼凯尔。在和宋闵浩成为室友后，就不再继续——“光是喜欢你都占用了我好多脑力，哪里学得下”。大三和宋闵浩的关系变得尴尬后，萌生出了去瑞典待几年的想法——“不是为了逃避你，只是想要一个人安静一会儿”，于是重拾瑞典语的学习，非常努力地。  
他说，在斯德哥尔摩生活的头三个月还挺累的。要听懂并理解大部分瑞典人说的话，以他的水平来说还是不行。“这样也有好处，和瑞典男孩上床时，省去了很多废话时间，直接干。”  
他说，一开始挺想在瑞典继续念书的，但那时语言问题无法忽视。于是他去便利店、咖啡厅打工——“薪水不低，但瑞典物价高，挺累的”。打工时和别人聊天，尽可能提高自己的口语水平——“而且和他们聊天很有趣，我过得挺开心的”。后来去一家心理咨询机构打杂，顺便学到了很多，对于这一行业的了解不浅。  
他说，闲的时候他就去图书馆或者IKEA，怎么都不厌烦。  
他说，这三年多里，他读了很多书，哲学、社会学、心理学……与感兴趣的学科有关的书籍他都会去阅读。自己的知识储量变得很大。  
他说，因为自己主动使自己变得更好了，所以几乎每一天都很开心。  
宋闵浩也很开心，因为南太铉的确能够照顾好自己了。  
就在他想举起酒杯邀对方一块儿干杯时，听到南太铉说：“如果要说什么不开心的嘛，就是还是太想你了。”  
——…………………………  
宋闵浩在桌下踢一脚南太铉，说：“拜托，不要老是提起这个，每次都让很好的气氛突然变得很尴尬。”  
这个动作，也太亲昵了，似乎。  
宋闵浩不好意思地收回脚。  
没想到南太铉回踢一脚。  
“就是要提起，怎么，宋闵浩你还不开心了？罪魁祸首就是你，你还有脸抗议了？”再补一脚。  
宋闵浩小声地说疼，却又“咯咯咯”地笑。  
——感觉又回到了大学同宿舍那时。  
“南太铉，在平常的时候，我们能不能重新做朋友？普通朋友开始吧，我觉得挺好的。”  
“嗯，我也觉得。”

  
★  
“重新做朋友，不代表我不喜欢你了啊。”  
“我喜欢你，也不代表要无视你只是我的普通朋友这个事实。”  
感情还是有，距离还是有。  
理智与情感，现在的南太铉能够拿捏得当。  
“如果你有喜欢的女生，就去追她，和她在一起，做你想做的事，不需要在乎我的感受。”  
然后宋闵浩那个傻乎乎的混蛋，就和一位在图书馆遇见的、后来向自己告白的同龄女生在一起。  
这对情侣会在周末去图书馆约会，走到角落时开始偷偷接吻。“咳咳”，听到声音的宋闵浩立刻回头，是周末也来图书馆的南太铉。  
“呃……”  
“没事，你们继续。”南太铉咬唇，挥手转身就走，“就当我刚才没来过。”  
“南太铉……”  
“妈的，好好谈你的恋爱。”  
“能不能每天定时给我发条简讯，以便我知道你的躁郁症没有发作。”  
因为不是天天见面，但又十分担心宋闵浩躁郁症发作时会有什么可怕的事发生，干脆让他每天傍晚六点发一条简讯，“报平安”。  
“那你的性瘾发作时怎么办，是不是也要给我发一条简讯？”宋闵浩问。  
“你知道了又怎样？来帮我解决？我自己处理就好，你不用担心。对了，需要我提醒你吃药么？”  
“呃，不用了，芷原会提醒。”  
芷原是宋闵浩女友的名字。  
“哦，她最好别忘记。”  
“一个月来一次聚餐如何？”  
第一次聚餐，宋闵浩把女友也带来了。  
南太铉把宋闵浩拉到男卫生间，问：“你带女友来干什么？”  
“我觉得让她见见你、让你见见她，都挺有必要。”  
“这是我和你的聚餐，只应该有我和你，宋闵浩。”  
南太铉终于松开咬住的唇，开口。  
“他恋爱了，挺开心的吧，所以我也很开心……可是我的内心还是很痛苦。  
“我总是要求自己咬咬牙，忍过去，嗯，每一次我都忍过去了，每一次他们甜蜜闪现在我眼前的时候。  
“我真的很难受。”  
他抬头，看着对面的宋闵浩，对方又是一脸的茫然。  
就这样过去。  
带着痛苦与忍耐。  
过去一年又一年。

  
★                                                    _TWO YEARS LATER_  
下午六点半，南太铉仍然没有收到宋闵浩的“报平安”短信。  
下班后他立刻前往宋闵浩的公寓——宋闵浩准备要搬离这间租来的公寓，然后自己买房，年轻有为，事业有成。  
南太铉敲门，无应答；拨打电话，无应答。而自己又没有公寓的钥匙。  
他懊恼地跑出公寓楼，发现宋闵浩家的阳台门微开着。  
——住在一楼也不把门锁好，要是你出事了我怎么办，笨蛋。  
没办法了，南太铉决定从阳台翻进去——像个贼，希望保安不要在此时路过。  
他走进公寓，将阳台门锁上，走进宋闵浩昏暗卧室。  
那人侧躺在床上，一言不发。  
南太铉走到床边，坐在床沿。  
突然感觉像回到了那个宋闵浩生日前夜。  
那天他的躁郁症发作，那天南太铉觉得自己很无能为力。  
现在他的躁郁症发作，现在南太铉仍觉得自己无能为力。  
好像什么都没变。  
只是总少了点什么，又多了点隔阂。  
太让人难过了。  
在南太铉去往斯德哥尔摩的这段时间，宋闵浩的躁郁症有没有哪次特别严重的发作？  
有没有太过激的行为？  
或者是更加简单的问题，有没有按时地吃药？  
南太铉发现自己都不知道这些问题的答案。  
回来两年多了，他从不主动询问宋闵浩的私事，他担心自己知道得越多，就对宋闵浩的感情更深。  
那种“想要一直在宋闵浩身边，好好照顾他”的感情。  
大概就是爱。  
——可是宋闵浩完全沉浸于自己的恋爱中。  
——只把我当普通朋友看了啊。  
南太铉爬上床，躺在宋闵浩身边。如此唐突的行为，他希望宋闵浩不要介意。  
他的手臂环住宋闵浩的腰，他希望宋闵浩不要介意。  
他的额头抵在宋闵浩的背上，他希望宋闵浩不要介意。  
他开始流泪，打湿宋闵浩的衬衫，他希望宋闵浩不要介意。  
“如果我不喜欢男生的话，我大概不会喜欢你。  
“如果我不喜欢你的话，就不会转去读应用心理学，还要求和你同宿舍。  
“如果我不和你同宿舍的话，就不会发生那件意外的事。  
“如果没有发生那件意外的事，我就不会质问你能不能承认你喜欢我。  
“如果没有质问你、得到你否定的答案，我就不会离开你。  
“如果没有离开你，我和你大概仍会是好朋友，而不是普通朋友。我们也许会一起念完大四，然后一起读硕士，一起工作，这样的生活真的挺不错。  
“或者，如果我没有遇见你，当时的你也不会受到他人非议，而现在的我大概就没有这么难受。看着你发病，看着你和别人恋爱，这些都让我心痛。  
“我居然萌生了不想继续喜欢你的想法，天哪。  
“’喜欢’可以随时剔除，但’爱’呢？它只要一扎根，就会疯狂地生长，是我自己无法做主的。  
“宋闵浩，你让我很心痛。  
“但是我还是很爱你。”  
南太铉担心自己的声音过大会让宋闵浩厌烦。  
他希望宋闵浩不要介意。  
 _Sometimes I feel so happy._  
 _Sometimes I feel so sad._  
 _But mostly, you just made me mad._

  
★  
南太铉在宋闵浩身边待了两天，傍晚回自己家里洗个澡，然后立刻赶回来。  
宋闵浩也不是时刻躺在床上，有时候坐在地毯上看书，有时候在阳台上抚摸自己种的花，有时候把书架的书搬出来，再重新塞回去。  
南太铉一直默默在宋闵浩身旁盯着他，寸步不离。甚至是对方洗澡的时候。  
——看到宋闵浩的身体又怎么？多年前他的也被宋闵浩看过。  
睡觉的时候，南太铉本想睡沙发就好，却担心宋闵浩半夜会有什么事发生，干脆在卧室里的地毯上勉强度过夜晚。  
周一清晨，南太铉熬好粥，盛一碗放到餐桌上，抬头看到宋闵浩已醒来，走近餐桌。  
“谢谢。”宋闵浩礼貌地说。  
——抑郁期过去了吧。  
——原本都打算今天请假陪着他的。  
“你慢点吃，小心烫，我回家换个衣服，要去上班。”  
“嗯。”  
南太铉清点好自己的物件，提上包准备离开。  
“南太铉，今天是周一么？”  
“对，有什么事吗？”南太铉走向宋闵浩，“需要我帮忙么？”  
“芷原今天旅行回来，要我下午去机场接她。”  
南太铉愣住，走向门口。  
“嗯，你们晚餐要吃顿非常丰盛的。  
“最好给她准备一个惊喜，她会喜欢的。”

  
★  
一个月，两个月，三个月，四个月，五个月。  
自上次照顾宋闵浩到现在，已经五个月了。  
南太铉取消了这几个月的心理咨询预约。  
宋闵浩没有打来一通问候的电话。  
到底是谁在逃避谁。  
★

  
宋闵浩打来电话，说：“娱乐室，我想和你一起布置。”  
“好。”  
五个月没见面，一见面就是要帮宋闵浩整理游戏碟、影碟、唱片。  
噢对，宋闵浩买了新房。  
两个人对过去几个月的事一字不提，只顾着低头忙活。  
“有点无聊，可以放点歌么？”南太铉问。  
“嗯，可以。”  
南太铉随便拿出一张黑胶，放进唱机里，然后继续低头整理碟片。  
“急着买新房，要结婚了么？”  
“不是，她下个月要出国工作，六年内不会回来。而且现在考虑结婚，还是有点儿早了。”  
“不早了，我们都快三十了。”  
宋闵浩没有回话。  
——认识你也这么久了吗？  
南太铉没有注意宋闵浩的发愣，从箱子里翻出一张游戏碟。  
“哇噢，这不是那时候你生日，我送你的吗？”  
《使命召唤·黑色行动3》。  
南太铉打开PS4，拿起手柄坐在沙发上打起游戏。  
“喂喂喂，南太铉，认真做事。”  
“不行，给我玩一局再说。”  
宋闵浩看着电视屏幕，说南太铉你打得好烂。  
“废话，我都多久没打游戏了。”  
“你这技术……来来来，我给你示范。”  
抢过手柄，宋闵浩坐在南太铉身旁。  
确实是比南太铉的水平好。  
“啧，看不出来，你的水平有一天也能超过我的。”  
宋闵浩开心地转过头，对旁边的人说：“万事嘛，总会变的。”  
从音响里传来Jarvis Cocker的声音，正在播放的是Pulp的《 _Born To Cry_ 》。  
 _Black has become your favourite colour_  
 _黑色成为了你最爱的颜色_  
 _For of all the things it can conceal_  
 _因为它可以遮盖一切_  
 _And as we lie here together_  
 _我们互相欺骗着对方_  
 _I know exactly how you feel_  
 _我知道你的感受_  
“如果，我是说如果，我结婚了，你能不能当伴郎？”  
他犹豫了一会儿，摇摇头。  
“抱歉，这个我做不到。”

  
★  
宋闵浩的女友在宋闵浩迁居后不久就出了国。  
开始两人对异国恋都还挺有信心，毕竟在一起挺多年了，精神可以打败距离吧？  
然而争吵越来越多，裂缝越来越大。  
南太铉有时候还在中间当调和人。  
——只要宋闵浩开心就好了吧。  
芷原离开十个月后，惧怕、无法忍受漫长的六年的分隔，提出了分手。  
宋闵浩没有迟疑地同意。  
要离开心理咨询机构、成为私人心理咨询师的事已经很忙了，多年的恋情被画上残破的句号，还要参加友人的酒会，宋闵浩很烦。  
他只想泡个澡，然后稳稳地睡上一觉。  
所以当南太铉午夜敲他的家门时，他不耐烦地开门，不耐烦地想赶南太铉回家。  
结果却听到了南太铉提出的“和我恋爱？”这样的请求。  
宋闵浩没有回答，拿起浴巾和睡衣走向浴室。  
等他洗完澡出来时，发现南太铉还没走，坐在娱乐室里打《使命召唤·黑色行动3》。  
“我……确实不怎么会打游戏了。”南太铉无奈地耸肩。  
Boom，爆炸，死亡，任务失败。  
“手柄拿着都不习惯了。”他将手柄轻放在地上。  
“很多事情变了，闵浩。  
“最简单的，你打游戏比我厉害了。  
“往上一层，你变成私人心理咨询师，我变成我们杂志的文字总监了。  
“再往上一层，我们都要变老了。  
“但是我爱你这一点，没有变过。  
“我知道你也是爱我的。只是你的胆怯，这一点，从未改变，永远困扰着你的真实想法。  
“说出你的真实想法会死吗？”  
南太铉开始流泪。  
“我把爱全部放在你身上，不能再给你更多了。  
“我尽自己的全力让你幸福、满足，现在我发现自己很累，很痛苦。  
“能缓解这种痛苦的最佳办法就是你和我在一起，可是你拒绝了这种办法。  
“另一个办法就是，我离开。  
“我去斯德哥尔摩，重新念书，然后在那里工作，不会回来。只要不看到你，就会好受一些。  
“只要你让我走，我就走。  
“刚才那句’和我恋爱？’真的不是我俏皮的玩笑。  
“人们说，能和灵魂伴侣坠入爱河的几率很小。  
“既然你和我有机会，我们为何不好好利用它？  
“拜托，不要再欺骗你自己了。  
“求求你承认，你明明是爱我的。”  
南太铉咬着嘴唇。  
从小以来，这是他紧张、焦虑、不安的一个标志。  
宋闵浩的答案对他来说太重要了。  
“别再咬嘴唇了，”宋闵浩丢下围在脖颈上的浴巾，走到南太铉面前，“你的嘴唇是让我咬的。”


	3. Chapter 3

宋闵浩知道自己一直是喜欢南太铉的。可是却又十分畏惧。  
如果在一起的话，自己的躁郁症会不会拖累对方？  
如果在一起的话，同性恋情是不是会遭到歧视？  
所以大三那年，南太铉质问他，能不能承认他喜欢南太铉时，他给出的是否定的答案。  
却没料到南太铉未来会离开。  
那三年多里他总想起南太铉。  
他发现自己也喜欢他喜欢得要发疯。  
他明明可以通过班主任寻找到南太铉家长的联系方式，然后再找到南太铉。但是他没有。  
明明是自己伤害了他，把他逼走，有什么理由要求对方回来？  
回来了又怎样，互相承认对对方的爱，然后相爱吗？  
不可能。  
宋闵浩太害怕了。  
躁郁症，和同性恋爱的“危险”，他都害怕。  
当在家门闻到那熟悉的香水味时，宋闵浩惊慌。  
再用一通电话确认，他真的回来了。  
宋闵浩害怕南太铉会做出什么出格的举动，事实证明，是自己想多了。  
南太铉变得太成熟了，比宋闵浩还成熟。  
他只和宋闵浩保持普通朋友的关系，没有任何进攻。  
就一直默默在旁边看着。  
宋闵浩知道，如果自己一直留给南太铉希望，是会让他更难受的。  
于是他碰巧遇上了芷原，然后他们恋爱。  
对她的感情当然是真的，但是又不乏目的——让南太铉看到，让南太铉放弃那多年以来的感情。  
但是南太铉，总只是摇头，微笑，当做没看到。  
即使是躁郁症发作，南太铉来照顾他，临走前听到宋闵浩的那句话时，也是一样地平静。  
甚至把南太铉拉来布置娱乐室，故意提及自己未来也会结婚的事。  
南太铉那一瞬的低落，他是看得出来的。  
但南太铉仍旧牵强地微笑，继续手头的活。  
——到底要怎样才能让你死心？  
在芷原和自己吵架的那段时间，南太铉还会充当调和人。  
当自己在南太铉面前倾吐对京芷原的不满时，南太铉还会说：“你应该多理解她一下，毕竟你们走了这么多年，也很不容易。”  
南太铉冷静，甚至像机器。  
像机器一般没法死心。  
后来，宋闵浩才知道，南太铉差点真的就放弃了这段爱情。  
那天，他是真的很烦，事情太多，一下子都堆了上来。  
本来想赶走南太铉，哪知道接下来是这样的告白。  
——不行，失去了太多，不能连南太铉也失去了。  
——拜托，拜托，就承认自己喜欢他吧。  
——勇敢一点好不好？  
他看到南太铉咬唇。  
虽然知道咬唇只是南太铉紧张时一个本能的表现，但在宋闵浩眼里，此刻是诱惑。  
——投降。  
他丢下浴巾，吻南太铉。  
——去他妈的躁郁症。  
——去他妈的被歧视。  
——我和他相爱就好。  
——不需要你们的认可。  
第二天醒来时，他看到南太铉已经清醒。  
“借我件T恤穿。”南太铉起身，往衣帽间走，“还有内裤。”  
宋闵浩看着他的背影，看着那牛奶白的皮肤上一个个吻痕，心里承认南太铉确实是纯洁的诱惑。  
他笑了笑，拿起床头的书，戴上眼镜，读博尔赫斯的诗。  
尽管如此，有过爱情，  
有过幸福，接触过伊甸园，  
哪怕只有一天，也是极乐。  
南太铉走回卧室，坐在宋闵浩身上。  
“干嘛？”宋闵浩问。  
“没什么，想看你而已。”  
宋闵浩捏他的鼻子，说以后还有很多时间可以看。  
然后他说：“其实，太铉，我觉得你现在去读应用心理学硕士也不错的，毕竟你以前那么优秀。”  
“不行，哪个学校管得住我这种随时想跑到校外恋爱的坏学生。”  
“我是说认真的啦。”  
南太铉，摇头，然后凑上前堵住宋闵浩嘴唇。  
“你的吻技很差啊。”宋闵浩意外地说。  
“废话，长这么大只吻过你一个人。”  
宋闵浩一惊。  
然后想到当年南太铉说的：“吻是要留给喜欢的人的。”  
啊不对，现在应该是，“爱的人”。  
宋闵浩将书放到一旁。  
“南同学，你可是很需要接吻练习啊，这是你每天的必修课。”  
他摘下眼镜。  
“还有，偶尔要来一些夜晚的选修课。”  
一用力就将南太铉压在身下。  
在亲吻落下之前他听到南太铉说：“宋老师，可不可以把选修课改成每夜必修？”  
“可以。”  
喂，不是说是夜晚的必修课吗？  
怎么一早上就开始了？


	4. Chapter 4

_“…It’s easy to live…when you’re in love.”_  
在读《Carol》时他看到这句话，立马用钢笔将它划掉。  
★  
宋闵浩或许不知道他们的初遇，但南太铉记得。  
大一时他的宿舍在一楼。那晚他在宿舍里弹吉他，没有锁上的窗户突然从外面被拉开，一个男生探进头，问好。  
南太铉没搞清怎么回事，皱着眉头不说话。  
然后那个男生呕吐。  
呕吐物全部吐到了南太铉宿舍里。  
——像《故园风雨后》里一样。  
南太铉反应过来时，男生已经跑远了，他只能自认倒霉地清理呕吐物。  
第二天，睡觉中的他被一阵柔和的敲门声吵醒。打开门，是另一个男生。  
他捧上一大束花。  
“昨天我生日，大家都喝了太多酒，呕吐的那人是我朋友，我替他道歉。噢，我是应用心理学A班的宋闵浩，如果还有任何不满，随时都可以来找我。”  
南太铉点点头，立刻关起宿舍门。  
——噢，那个男生的额头、眉毛、睫毛、眼睛、鼻梁、双颊，都那么好看。  
他将花丢在床上，跑进卫生间自行来了一发。  
从卫生间里完事出来，他躺在床上，闻着花香。  
下学期要转去应用心理学A班，一定，他想。  
于是南太铉从医学心理学转学去了应用心理学。  
更棒的是，当发现宋闵浩一个人住双人宿舍时，南太铉毫不犹豫地就申请与他同宿舍。  
开学前一天，初入宿舍的南太铉与即将离开宿舍的宋闵浩相遇。  
“Hi!”宋闵浩说。  
——天，这低沉的嗓音。  
南太铉说和他问好，然后立刻跑进洗手间。听到关门声后立刻脱下裤子又自行来了一发。  
宋闵浩让他有愉悦的感觉。  
不仅仅是“嗨想和你来干一场”，而是“和你在一起我真的很开心”。  
对喜欢的人，我们是怎么做的？  
给他买早餐。  
提醒他吃药。  
关心他病情。  
第一节课别迟到。  
大概是这样吧。  
南太铉没有奢求什么回报，他只是想为自己喜欢的人做点事而已。  
宋闵浩没有排斥他的性瘾，以及自己拥有固定床伴的事，对此，南太铉十分感激。  
他们有时候还会聊到X先生，每次南太铉总喜欢把宋闵浩和他做比较。  
——这么做是因为我喜欢你啊，宋闵浩，蠢蛋，这样还看不出来！  
说到X先生，X先生活很好。  
X先生问过南太铉，我们在一起如何？  
南太铉摇摇头，说，不行，因为你不是宋闵浩。  
大二的寒假，宋闵浩都没有来找他，他很不开心。  
我很忙，宋闵浩说。  
——在忙什么？  
于是那个学妹就进入他们宿舍，在宋闵浩的嘴唇上印上一个俏皮的吻。  
南太铉非常气愤。  
非常非常。  
甚至不想理宋闵浩了。  
可是不行啊，他毕竟是自己喜欢的人。  
宋闵浩恋爱后，南太铉约X先生出来的次数更多了。他想用这种方式暂时忘却一下“宋闵浩和别人恋爱了”的事实。  
第一次看到宋闵浩躁郁症发作时，他觉得自己很无能为力。除了哭，什么都干不了。  
他意识到自己和宋闵浩都是病人，两个病人如果在一起的话，挺危险的。  
然后他哭得更大声。  
南太铉亲眼看到过X先生和别人在一起，但他假装不在乎，重新找个适合的床伴真的挺不易的。  
没想到宋闵浩也看到了。  
后来就差点儿发生了跨越友情边界的事。  
南太铉必须承认，那短暂的几分钟的身体接触令他非常享受。但想起宋闵浩是有女友的人，于是赶紧打住。  
他不想让自己与宋闵浩的关系变得难堪。  
他不想让宋闵浩不情愿地与他发生关系。  
他不想让宋闵浩对恋人产生负罪的感觉。  
宁愿自己承受身体上难忍的痛苦。  
他从来就是一个在乎喜欢的人胜过在乎自己的人。  
总是尽自己全力让他好，不顾自己。  
后来他放弃了学业，选择前往斯德哥尔摩。  
这么做是为了不拖宋闵浩后腿。  
如果宋闵浩没有遇到他，就不会遭受他人非议。  
他总觉得，只要自己一直在宋闵浩身旁，就会拖累他。  
宁愿放弃自己。  
但是却没有放弃感情。  
刚开始来到斯德哥尔摩，语言还是一个难以忽视的问题，于是他努力地学习瑞典语。  
为了尽量不花家里的太多钱，他努力地打工。  
仍对心理学感兴趣，干脆去心理咨询机构打杂，可以学到一点儿东西，多少都行。  
知识储量仍然不够，他经常跑图书馆，整日埋头看书。  
他变得真的很好。  
生活也很好。  
瑞典男孩很好。  
斯德哥尔摩很好。  
但是没有那个人，他还是觉得，有什么东西不对劲。  
他突然想回去了。  
无论宋闵浩愿不愿意直面他的感情，无论看到不和自己恋爱的宋闵浩有多难受，南太铉都想回去。  
回国的半年多前他开始努力克制自己的欲望，和固定的床伴断绝关系。  
太艰难了，太艰难了。对于一个性瘾患者来说，身体上的需求得不到解决，带来的是精神与身体的双重痛苦。  
但是为了宋闵浩，他决定努力地咬唇，忍过去。  
回国后，他想寻找宋闵浩，却又不想通过旧同学来寻找——他们或许会说“天，南太铉又来缠上宋闵浩了”。  
他懊恼地不知道该怎么办。  
突然想起曾经把宋闵浩母亲的电话号码记在本子上。  
于是他拨打电话，获得了宋闵浩的住址。  
他站在他家门前， 犹豫着要不要敲门。  
——算了，宋闵浩会不想见我的。于是他转身就走。  
这么多年了，这么多年没见了。  
能和喜欢的人只隔一扇门，已经让他觉得足够了。  
Hermès Terre EDT出卖了他。  
当宋闵浩将自己约出来的那一个晚上，他一直不断提醒自己：“不行，不行，一定要和宋闵浩保持距离。”  
——不能再干扰他的生活了。  
后来还是克制不住，选择让宋闵浩做自己的心理咨询师。  
其实他没有什么心理问题，只是太爱一个人了。  
他绝对没有故意倾诉给宋闵浩、为难对方的意思。  
他只是觉得，宋闵浩很了解他。  
宋闵浩甚至是算得上是他的soulmate。  
他和宋闵浩重新成为朋友——普通朋友——后，看着对方一遍遍拿着透明的匕首戳自己的心脏。  
看着宋闵浩和他的女友在图书馆里接吻。  
看着宋闵浩带女友来聚餐时他们紧握的手。  
看着宋闵浩说“她会照顾我”时，一脸的云淡风轻——似乎不需要南太铉了。  
鲜血淋漓。  
可是他总是自己给自己包扎心脏的伤口，安慰自己没事。  
然后继续受伤。  
他去一家北欧文学杂志社工作，负责瑞典版。  
想拿工作来填满自己的时间。  
这样才能在想起宋闵浩时，麻痹自己。  
——他有他的生活，我也该有我的。  
宋闵浩的躁郁症发作时，他爬上他的床，抱着他，一点不洁的想法都没有。  
只是心疼宋闵浩。  
只是心疼自己。  
只是心疼自己一直以来的感情。  
耗费一个双休只为照顾宋闵浩，在宋闵浩恢复后，他听到的第一句话，居然仍与宋闵浩的女友有关。  
他愣了愣，说，给她一个惊喜吧。  
自己似乎已经被残忍伤害到了对痛苦无感的地步。  
五个月。  
他和他没有联系。  
南太铉盯着书桌上的瑞典小说，发呆。  
想再去斯德哥尔摩了。  
想在斯德哥尔摩重拾学业。  
想在斯德哥尔摩工作。  
想在斯德哥尔摩定居。  
不想再回来了。  
——因为见到你，就让我很心痛。  
知道宋闵浩搬了新房，他的第一个问题是，对方要结婚了吗。  
虽没有得到肯定的答案，但未来有一日，他们一定会结婚的。  
他认定了自己的感情也要迎来结尾了。  
宋闵浩问，如果结婚，他能不能当伴郎。  
他说不能。  
——因为我大概不会再见到你了。  
处理好所有事情，打算一年后就离开。  
巧合的是，十个月后，宋闵浩和女友分手了。  
——距离还是太可怕了，是么？  
他纠结着要不要去找宋闵浩。  
最后一次机会。  
最后一次告白。  
最后一次勇气。  
如果宋闵浩拒绝了呢？……  
不管了。  
于是，午夜，他走进宋闵浩的家，在被赶出去之前，一段长长的告白。  
——如果你拒绝的话，我真的要走了。  
——真的不会再回来了。  
他流泪，咬唇，等待宋闵浩的回应。  
最终听到的是满意的答案。  
宋闵浩带着蛮力地吻他的唇，甚至带上轻咬。  
他知道接下来要干什么，于是开始解对方睡衣的扣子。  
可是手一抖一抖的，一颗扣子花了好久才解开。  
太激动了，甚至不敢相信这是真的。  
天，他等了多少年，才等来宋闵浩的肯定答案。  
“南太铉你还会解扣子吗？噗。”宋闵浩暂时松开他的唇，轻笑。  
“我只是太激动了……真的……天……对不起……我只是太激动了……动作会很慢……”他停下动作，将头埋到宋闵浩怀里。  
“没关系，我们有一生的时间。”  
他听从了宋闵浩的建议，去读了应用心理学硕士，最后也成为了私人心理咨询师。  
从确认恋爱的那一夜开始到现在，几年过去，他也觉得一切像梦境一般。  
毕竟是等了接近十年，才等来的美好。  
格外珍惜。  
深秋，宋闵浩靠在树旁读诗，南太铉躺在他的腿上甜甜地发呆。  
南太铉突然开口，声音软软的：“你知道吗，《故园风雨后》里，Sebastian和Charles慵懒地躺在树下，然后Sebastian说：‘我想在我幸福生活过的每一处地方埋一件宝贵的东西，等到我变得又老又丑和不幸的时候，我就可以回去把它挖出来，回忆往事。’我也想这样。  
“可是我发现，和你在一起，每一处地方都很幸福愉悦。等我老了以后，我不需要回忆往事，因为你会一直在我身边。”  
宋闵浩笑着说，是的，我会一直在你身边。  
然后他捡起草地上的一根黄绿色枯草，轻轻拉过南太铉的左手，在他的无名指上围一个圈。  
“以后我们也会的，是吗？”  
南太铉知道他在说什么。  
“是的。”  
然后他牵他的手，他吻他的唇。


	5. 后记

其实，在《Dear Deer》后，每写完一篇文，我都会在笔记本里写下对文章的解读，以普通读者的角度阅读文章后产生的感受，努力挖掘技术上的缺陷……这可能是出于自恋，可能是因为我纯粹想动笔记下点东西，也可能是因为我纯粹喜欢分析、解读而已。  
我还未曾将任何一篇后记公开出来，因为想到大家大概会觉得“同人文短篇这种东西，写完了还要写后记，好自恋哦”。但这次实在忍不住了。  
在我眼中，《Mate》也许是一篇真NamSong，当然，在床上的时候，肯定不是啦。  
完成《Dear Deer》不久后，颂颂提到想看偏激的设定的文。太偏激的设定，比如变态医生和受虐倾向实验品这样的，我还真写不出来。一是自己面对这样的设定还挺羞的，二是我的阅历不丰富，围绕这样的设定来进行剧情展开，对我来说还是太难了，担心写不出什么实质性的东西。  
然后我选择了躁郁症宋与性瘾南这样的设定。因为自己曾患过躁郁症，能够理解身为病人是个怎样的感受，所以捕捉到的感情、情绪、想法会更加真实。不过对于性瘾，我的了解真的是甚少，还请大家见谅。  
这是一个跨度接近十年的故事，明显不适合将它塞进短篇。你也会发现，大多数笔墨就都留给了他们大学相处的那一年半，对于后续的事都是简单滑过。好吧，归因到我的叙事能力真的很弱，还有，文中南的性格的一个显著特点——隐忍。  
他从小开始便因性瘾而遭受歧视，学会了无视与隐忍，把自己放在第一位，不在乎无关的人的看法。  
可是当遇到宋后，一切都乱了，他开始经常展开“他与我到底谁应该是第一位”这样的纠结。  
一切都源于对宋的感情，却也是这样的感情使得他要求自己隐藏强烈的感情。  
面对有了恋人的宋，他会非常不开心甚至气愤，但他不会去搞任何破坏。  
而和宋的那一次意外，他完全可以把罪错推给自己的病情或宋——毕竟是宋点起的火，但他没有，立刻止住。  
离开宋前往斯德哥尔摩，说远离宋是为了自己好，但要忍受不能见到喜欢的人这样的痛苦，这样真的对他好吗？他离开宋的原因，还有一部分，就是为了不想继续待在宋身边，使宋受到非议，拖了宋的后腿。  
在回来后，意识到宋仍然是他喜欢的人，不对，是爱的人。  
却仍选择和他做普通朋友，保持距离。  
看他恋爱，看他险些结婚。  
南将情绪完全压在心中，咬唇，忍耐。  
可以说，他在感情上是带有自毁倾向的。  
只要爱的人满意，他就可以忍。  
无比的成熟与冷静，甚至冷静得可怕——以自己的痛苦为代价。  
写到后面我甚至想哭，不对，写Pt.2的过程中我一直咬唇，他让我太心疼了。  
也和我太像了——坦白说，是我将自己的爱情观带入到了他身上。  
他的爱情观是，我可以不好，我可以难受，我可以痛苦，但我爱的人必须要好。  
他一直无比的独立与勇敢。  
勇敢地面对自己的病，一个人到斯德哥尔摩生活，后来在性瘾发作时勇敢地克制自己的欲望——因为想把性留给自己爱的人，只要有了目的，他就会为之付诸努力。  
很多NS文里，南需要宋的保护。在《Mate》里，他自己完全可以保护好自己。  
最终他意识到了自己才是最重要的，不能完全只在乎宋而毁灭自己。于是就有了结尾的告白——再也无法忍耐，天知道他是花了多少的勇气。  
如果我给他一个不好的结局，我想我会讨厌我自己的。  
感谢他最后勇敢地告白。  
遗憾的是，我永远没有他的勇气。  
现在的我，在感情中非常不在乎自己，一直痛苦地在忍耐，而我现在也没有要改变现状的想法。  
在感情上，我比《Mate》里的南还要自虐。  
在开头就提到，宋闵浩怕鬼。  
后来你可以发现，他如南所形容的，什么都害怕。  
害怕南太铉学坏，害怕直面感情，害怕同性恋爱遭受歧视。  
其实这也是我，我把自己性格的弱点也给了他。  
庆幸的是，他最终也选择了勇敢面对自己内心真实的想法。  
承认自己对南的爱。  
承认自己喜欢南的身体。  
承认自己是南的soulmate，而南也是他的soulmate。  
承认自己就想和南一起走下去——即使遭受歧视也不畏惧。  
最后他求婚，认定南就是他唯一的所需。  
面对感情时大多数的人习惯胆怯、懦弱、退缩。  
还是勇敢一点好。  
感谢他俩最终都变得勇敢。  
回到这篇后记的题目。  
其实比起是一篇NS文，《Mate》更是南的成长经历。  
最后的他，成熟、独立、勇敢。他可以不需要宋的保护。  
但是啊，他需要宋的爱情。  
我仍然觉得《Mate》是一篇仓促的文，它的文笔太过简陋。我却不想太多地修改，而是选择保留这样的青涩。因为在爱一个人时，完全不需要太多地修饰。  
这是一个平淡的故事，非常非常平淡。  
但是我在故事中表达了我最想表达的，这是我写过的最喜欢的一个故事，胜过了《Dear Deer》，因为《Mate》的感情更为真挚。  
我开始感受到，书写自己的真实情感与感受，是真的很迷人。  
谢谢你们的阅读。  
It’s easy to live…when you’re in love.


End file.
